


Make Me Whole

by BuckyBarnes8999



Series: The Unmade [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Frottage, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyBarnes8999/pseuds/BuckyBarnes8999
Summary: Bucky is recovering nicely. Physically.Clint helps his new friend adjust.Bucky gets an extraordinary offer.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Clint Barton
Series: The Unmade [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570627
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Make Me Whole

**Author's Note:**

> I've been neglecting my current works. Sorry, life kinda hit me. Expect more updates soon.

Rain fell softly and Bucky Barnes couldn't think of a sweeter feeling at present.   
He closed his eyes to the gentle wind that blew warm with the promise of spring. He stood on the roof in a hospital gown that hung limp on one side, where he was missing his arm and shoulder. 

"Hey Barnes! Been looking for ya!" Clint tore Bucky from his thoughts as he jogged up to him. "Stark's wanting to test some things today if you're okay with it." 

Bucky nodded and made sure to face Clint when he replied. He'd been conscious of the unspoken fact of Clint's deafness since he'd spied the man fitting his hearing aids in.   
"I'm ready for anything." His voice was still tight and hesitant. It was taking a lot for him to adjust to freedom, to figure out if Barton was actually giving him a choice. It was taking a lot for him to adjust to feeling no pain, to not expect pain. No punishment at every turn. It was foreign to him to not have to analyze every thing he said inside and out before he said it for fear if getting his teeth knocked in.

The first time he'd been asked what he wanted for dinner had sent him into a rocking-back-and-forth style panic. 

"If you're sure." Clint reassuringly pat his good arm.   
Bucky didn't notice he leaned into the touch but he did. "I'm sure. I'd. . . I'd also like to try the clothes again today. I-- I'll accept help." 

"Good." Clint smiled, "whenever you're ready." 

Bucky didn't respond verbally, just turned for the stairwell leading down from the roof. Clint followed, taking care not to overtake Barnes, whose gait was slightly halted from the lack of weight on his left side. 

Other than having to balance himself once in a while, Bucky made good time on the stairs.

Bucky was making good time on a lot of things, as a matter of fact. A week after his last transfusion of The Captain's blood, he'd been up and about, shuffling around his room, peeking out the curtains. 

Now he was physically well enough to go as he pleased around the complex. All he still had issues with were the civilian clothing.   
He'd been used to years of getting into the tac gear one armed but everything else baffled him. 

Now he entered his tiny antiseptic-scented room and made his way to the low dresser that graced one wall. 

Clint held back, letting him do as much as he could on his own without intrusion. 

The loose tee shirt went on without a hitch-- well without much of a hitch. Once Bucky had gotten the material settled over his absent arm and on the other he was good to go. 

The underpants however were what always sent him sprawling. He'd not worn them in years and it was tricky.   
"Help?" He called reluctantly to Clint from the floor. His pride wasn't the obstacle it was fear of punishment-- his pride had been beaten from him long ago. 

Clint nodded, stepping close, he helped Bucky slip the pair of boxer briefs up over his legs and then let the other man take over, adjusting them properly. 

"I uh. I don't know how I can thank you all." Bucky stated awkwardly as he began trying to slither his way into the jeans provided.

"You don't have to. I'm just thankful we got you out of that situation." Clint took over from Bucky, seeing how he struggled with the zip and button on the jeans. 

"Me too, so. . . What kind of tests does Stark want to do?" Bucky stood, fully dressed and ran his fingers back through his hair.   
He was wondering what Stark had in store. Blood samples? A physical test? A killing test?

Clint felt his heart warming at the sight of Bucky looking so put together.  
He had a habit, he realized, of getting just too attached to people he'd seen at their lowest point. Especially when and if they bounced back.  
"Uh, he uh, we. . Just come on. It's arm stuff." Clint turned down the hall with a beckoning wave of his hand. 

The obedience with which Bucky followed was almost mechanical.  
Almost concerning but for the slight smile he wore, indicative of his mental presence.   
Sometimes, Clint observed, Bucky would slip a bit back into that machine-like persona of The Winter Soldier. It was usually when something overwhelmed him or he thought he was going to be punished at last.   
On those first days he'd told Clint that it was just a matter of time before it happened. This had been during one of his scarier episodes, a flashback, is what Tony called it. 

But now Bucky was smiling and for some reason that seemed to make the world a little better for Clint. He wanted to see the man he'd grown to call his friend thrive. He wanted to see him well. 

Clint, lost in his thoughts barely registered the fact that they'd arrived in the lab til Tony touched his shoulder.

Clint jumped and stared wide-eyed at Stark.

"Need an upgrade on the ears, Barton?" Tony asked him with his brows knit tight in concern. 

"No. I was just lost in thought, I'm good Tony." He took a seat and Tony turned his attention to Bucky.

"Well, since Merida over there is fine, that leaves you." He said as he turned to Barnes.

"He's not gonna understand Pixar references, Tony." Clint groaned and was subsequently ignored by Tony 

Tony made Bucky strip out of the shirt he had worked so hard to put on. 

It caused Bucky more embarrassment than he'd ever admit that it hurt so much when Tony touched his scarred stump. He flinched away every few seconds, the flesh was still so tender and new, tight and bright pink. The worst of it was when Tony touched exposed ports where the man had promised his new arm would connect. 

Bucky whimpered, yelping out occasionally as Stark probed the healing flesh.   
Tony kept himself focused, tried ignoring the exaclamations of pain. Eventually he brought one hand up and pet Barnes' hair. "there there Spot, we're done with that part. Everything's healing just right. I think we can try the prototype today." 

Bucky leaned away from Stark's hand, taking the gesture as disingenuous. "I'm not a dog." He growled under his breath. 

Tony sighed and stepped away. "Agree to disagree there, Spot."   
Ignoring the scowl that earned him from both Barnes and Barton, Tony crossed the room and lifted a mechanical device that was the bare bones of a new prosthesis.   
It included more shoulder than the old one and looking at it made Bucky self conscious.   
He brought his hand up and touched the ragged crescent of his missing limb.  
"This is going to hurt, right?" He asked calmly.

"You're used to pain right, Soldier?" Tony was beside him now, lining up the ports.

"A little too used to it." The arm locked itself into place with a whirring sound and a slight hiss.   
The pain was immediate and excruciating. Bucky doubled over, shaking with it. He tried not to let himself cry out, but he did as the arm calibrated, as it integrated with all the hardware _inside_ him.

The fist he made, made Tony smile at least. 

When the pain passed, Bucky held up the arm and flexed each finger individually.

Even skeletal the action was smoother than anything Hydra ever made. Nothing caught, not a single joint needed to be forced.   
He sat looking at it in awe and utter appreciation. 

After a long silence he looked up at Tony.

"None of you want to hurt me. You want me well." He dropped his gaze somewhat abashed. "Do you understand how hard this all is to grasp? A few months ago, I'd have expected nothing but death just being here. You're going to have to give me some time adjusting to kindness. I remember the concept but it's been really far removed for me." 

He flinched when Tony put his hand on his shoulder but didn't pull away.   
"You don't understand the edge you've given us there Buckaroo." Tony said as he moved into Bucky's line of vision. He pulled a wrinkled old comic book from his back pocket. He unrolled it and held it up so Bucky could see it.   
"My dad believed in this."   
Bucky let his eyes trail over the brightly inked cover. It was an old Captain America comic from the War. Cap stood there with the rest of the Howling Commandos behind him-- Bucky himself included.   
The Captain's uniform was a bright blue and his shield was striped with a star in the center. It made Bucky's breath hitch. This was how it was supposed to be, right? Captain America.   
"I. . . I didn't know they made any if these stupid comics with us in em." Bucky's voice was shaky as he spoke. He reached out and let his fingers trace over the time worn paper--- Over The Captain's face, over his own image. They were both surprising likenesses, very accurate even in their cartoon style.   
"I met your dad a couple times. He seemed like he believed in himself more than in any ideal or other person." He shook his head and looked up at Tony.   
"You know I killed them, right? Your parents?" 

Tony's expression flickered for a moment then became neutral again. "Yep. But I understand." 

"Do you?"

"Yep." Stark's tone was clipped. "You weren't yourself." 

Bucky got the hint that the subject was more sore than he was letting on. He just nodded and dropped it. 

"I only vaguely remember The Captain like this." He gestured to the comic again. "Almost seems like a different person."

"I want to get him back as much as you do. Do you have any idea how much hope he'd bring to this country? We need it right now." 

"But isn't he, aren't [i]we[/i] a threat you've been fighting for years? What hope could he give? Why would he be trusted?" Bucky stood and crossed over to the sink affixed to the wall. He stared at himself in the small mirror. He looked like a wild animal, all hair and dark circles.   
He raked his flesh hand through his hair trying to smooth it down. 

"It'd signify a turning tide. Finally after years." Tony put the comic on the exam table and watched Bucky inspect himself in the mirror with curiosity. "Taking Hydra's greatest weapon away, turning him in who he really is."

It seemed ridiculous to Bucky that there were no scars on his face. He looked at his lips, The Captain liked splitting them open, cracking him in the mouth with his baton, his boot, his fist, anything in reach really. It was a wonder that Bucky's lips were still pink and perfect, not a hint of the abuse. 

Somehow it almost seemed _unfair_ that there was nothing to show for all the trauma. Like The Captain's slate was clean because there was no evidence.

When his fingers ghosted along his lips it was almost like a shock of electricity, the memory was so intense. He jerked his fingers away. Looking in the mirror was suddenly like looking down a long corridor. Each time his eyes flit over a part of his face he could see The Captain's handiwork. He could [i]feel[/i] it.   
He stumbled back from the mirror, heart racing, not having realized he cried out. 

Barton's arms were what he fell into, he let the other man easily guide him back to the exam table.

It took a while for Bucky to come back to himself with Clint rubbing his back and whispering reassurances to him. When he did, tears slid from the corners of his eyes.  
"Maybe The Captain isn't the kind you save, maybe he's the kind you stop." His voice was full of hollow finality.   
Though he looked dead calm on the outside, inside his heart was a bird beating itself against the cage of his ribs. 

"C'mon, Buckaroo, don't talk like that. You've come a long way to save him." Tony was by his side now, unhooking the prototype prosthesis. It was at least painless though Bucky immediately felt the absence of it's weight.

"Yeah." Was all he replied to Stark. 

Tony frowned but gave him a reassuring pat on the head. "I've got a meeting, but I'll leave it to Clint to get you back to your room." Maybe he'd have Bruce come talk to the man later, figure out his anguish and all that.  
Even though Bruce kept insisting he wasn't that kind of doctor.

As he turned to leave he paused and held the arm up. "Oh, I'll have this finished in oh say, a day? Good timeframe for you, Spot?"

Bucky grudgingly nodded, knowing the man didn't mean to be as inflammatory as he came off. "Thanks, Tony." He said to Stark's retreating back.

Tony paused in closing the door and gave him a little nod before disappearing down the hall.

When Tony was gone, a little sob tore itself from Bucky's throat. "I'm scared." He spoke aloud perhaps to Clint who lingered close by, or perhaps to himself. "I never really realized that I'm scared of him." The sobs continued at this admission. 

"Of Tony?" Clint asked, tilting his head, tentatively putting his hand back on Bucky's shoulder. 

"Of St-stevie." Bucky wailed, turning his face into Clint's side. Sobs racked his shoulders.

"Clint he did things to me." Bucky thought he had come to terms with the fact that like himself, Steve's mind was not his own.  
But the circumstances were so different. He'd been put into a position of authority, with will over others, with will over The Soldier.   
He'd had nightmares ever since he woke from the brink of death. Nightmares of the beatings, the rape, the torture.   
There were still parts of his memory that were terrifying voids, blanks that he knew he didn't want to fill for fear of what they'd uncover. 

When he had cried himself out Clint guided him back up to his tiny room. He'd begged Bucky to let him find some real furniture, some kind of decor that would make the place less. . . Clinical. Bucky had shook off the offers though, he wasn't even used to having a bed. Baby steps.

"Listen, Bucky;" Clint began as he eased the still lightly sniffling man onto the bed. "We rescue him, get him well, it's your choice wether or not you ever see him again."

"But everyone will think he's a hero. Everyone will love him and I'll have to nod and agree, smile and play the part! I love him, Clint, but I don't know if I can get over it." He sighed and let his shaggy head drop onto Clint's stomach as the man stood in front of him.   
There was also the question of if The Captain would remember the things he'd done. How would he react to _Bucky_ ?

Clint slowly wrapped his arms around him and tried to be of comfort. 

It took time but The Soldier slowly cried himself out.

When Bucky suddenly stood and lightly pressed his lips to Clint's, the archer didn't know how to respond.   
The kiss was brief but Bucky remained in his personal space, expectantly, breath bated. 

"Bucky I---" Clint's lips moved slowly closer but didn't quite meet Bucky's. 

"Please." Bucky whispered, Barton could feel the other man's breath against his lips. Bucky's eyes were hooded as his gaze flit down then back up again to meet Clint's.

Clint's heart raced, was he seriously going to? 

He closed the gap between them, pressing into the kiss.   
When Bucky let out a little groan of appreciation, Clint slid his hand into his long brown hair, catching a fistful at the nape of the other man's neck.

Bucky gasped when it was lightly tugged, a little thrill of excitement raced up his spine.   
He pressed more into Clint, hesitantly parting his lips. 

Barton's tongue darted out and licked into Bucky's mouth.   
When Bucky moaned Clint pulled back.   
"I've got a wife, I can't. . . I. . . This was. . ." 

"A mistake?" Bucky nodded and pulled away, sitting on the bed in such a way that his more-than-a-little-interested cock wasn't so obvious in his loose jeans. "Sorry, Clint." He offered the man a tight lipped smile. "My fault. I shouldn't have been such an idiot." He absently licked his lips. 

"Shh, shh. No, not a mistake, Bucky." Clint tilted the other man's chin back up and placed a feather-light kiss on them. That first light kiss was followed by another then another. Soon Bucky was trembling for more, needy for more than just practically chaste kissing, for more than _teasing_.

When Clint finally darted his tongue out over Bucky's lips, the man moaned softly and parted them a bit too eagerly.

Barton smiled against him, then slid his tongue against Bucky's. 

Clint was absolutely skilled at this. Bucky continually moaned into his mouth. He felt weak in the knees, his cock was painfully hard.

Barton could feel a deep hunger in Barnes, something that transcended the desire for physical gratification. Perhaps it was a need to feel human.

When Clint pulled back Bucky whined sharply.   
His whine turned into a gasping moan when Barton yanked his head to the side and began lavishing his neck with gentle bites and kisses. Teeth grazed over flesh and little thrills shocked through Bucky's insides. 

After a few heated, practically frantic moments of that, Barton pulled back and looked down at his panting companion. "If I gave you a few orders, would you be okay? Not overstepping, not making you feel like you're back with Hydra?" 

Bucky looked unsure. He bit his lower lip. "Clint. . ." 

"No wrong answers." Clint breathed.

"I can't." Panic gripped Bucky's heart. Every time someone controlled anything he did it ended either in pain, destruction or death. Sometimes a jarring combination of the three. "I don't want to be hurt." He said, voice tight. "I don't want to hurt anyone." Panic was bubbling up, he knew Clint had never hurt him, never so much as raised his voice at him, but. . . There had to be a wrong answer.

Clint smoothed his hair out of his face and leaned back in to lightly kiss him. "Okay, we'll go slow." 

The ease with which Barton accepted his refusal simultaneously made Bucky's cock twitch and stunned him to silence. He nodded and kept his wide eyes locked on the other man. 

"I'm going to touch your thigh okay?" Clint knelt down in front of him.

Bucky nodded again and let out a soft "okay." 

Clint's hand lightly rubbed Bucky's left inner thigh, running along the denim but not quite coming into contact with Barnes' cock.   
Bucky's eyes fluttered closed. He made hushed little sounds, subtly pushing his hips forward trying to get some friction. 

"Wanna unbotton your pants?" Clint suggested softly.

Bucky was quick to comply, he fumbled with the button, using his one shaking hand.   
Clint let him do it himself, knowing the accomplishment would give Bucky a boost he needed.   
Indeed the ghost of a smile graced Bucky's face as he got the button and zipper open.

Smiling, Clint took over sliding the jeans to the floor. He tossed them aside and ran his hands up Bucky's shins. His hands slid along the other man's knees, gently parting them. 

Bucky watched him with rapt attention.   
Clint grinned up at him  
"Breathe, Bucky, I've barely touched you." His voice was kind, full of gentility. 

But then he _did_ touch him. His hand slid up Bucky's thigh and came to rest over the tented front of his boxer briefs.   
Bucky arched into the touch.   
"Nhh" he groaned I'm his throat, closing his eyes as Clint began to lightly stroke him through the soft fabric. 

He earned himself a sharp moan from Barnes when he leaned forward, mouthing at him through the garment. "Fuck, Bucky." He murmured against him. His mouth slid upward along his shaft, pausing to tongue at the wet spot forming on the material.   
Bucky's hips struggled to stay in place. "Your dick is so hard for me, Barnes." He purred.   
Clint stood and tilted Bucky's chin back.

When Bucky parted his lips for him he tasted himself on Barton's lips. It drew a surprising moan from Barnes. He gripped the back of Clint's head, keeping him close, deepening the kiss. 

Clint moaned now, encouraging Bucky, who was now also standing. Bucky slotted his leg between Clint's. Soon both men were panting and rutting against one another. 

"B-bed?" Clint gasped between kisses, his hands fumbling with his belt and fly. 

Bucky nodded and pulled Clint with him, using his feet to push the other man's pants down. 

Hips nestled between Bucky's thighs, Clint began a trail of kisses down Bucky's neck and over his collarbone. 

Bucky groaned deliciously, arching into the actions. "More." He whimpered after a time. 

Clint hooked his fingers in the waist band of Barnes' underpants and pulled them down, moving so he could do the same to his own. 

Fingers were pressed his lips and he gladly let them enter. He swirled his tongue over the tips, sucking them languidly.

While Bucky sucked his fingers, Barton settled back between his thighs and lined their cocks up. He grasped them both in his free hand and rolled his hips.   
Bucky groaned around his fingers, biting down just slightly. 

Barton sucked a breath in through his teeth. "Harder" he groaned, pushing his fingers against the others incisors. 

Bucky gave him a smouldering look and nipped them wickedly. He felt Clint's cock twitch against his own.

Emboldened, Bucky's hand gripped Clint's ass pulling him tighter to his body. 

With a gasp,Clint withdrew both his hand and his fingers. 

Bucky grinned and began to rotate his hips, The slick friction drew breathy groans from both men. 

Bucky's teeth grazed along Clint's shoulder then bit down at the junction of shoulder and neck. Clint gave a sharp cry and pushed their hips harder together. 

It was no longer _just_ Bucky's precum making their dicks so slick. 

"Wanna fuck me, Barton?" Bucky purred into his ear, which was subsequently bitten.

"Nnh, fuck yes." Clint groaned, pushing Bucky back into the bed. 

He gathered some if the slick trail of their mixed pre and slicked his fingers up. He knelt between Bucky's parted legs, noting the pretty flush of his cock, the way it was subtly twitching with his pulse. 

Grinning he pushed his legs further apart and ghosted his fingertip along his taint. 

Bucky whined and shifted so his hole was exposed, begging to be entered by Barton's fingers.

Clint's face briefly fell when he got a good look at the thick scars standing out Stark white against the pink of Bucky's asshole. 

Clint wondered if these were pre-serum or if someone had found something traumatic enough to leave them.   
Bucky didn't scar. Bucky's cuts healed in record time, broken bones mended in hours. 

His fingers shook as he pressed them gently to the other man's entrance. 

Nothing seemed to bother Bucky about this.   
His eyes closed blissfully as Barton circled that ring of muscle, coaxing it into pliability. 

Bucky moaned deep in his chest when a finger finally sank into him.   
"O-oh Clint!" He gasped when the other man curled his finger, pressing against his spot. "I forgot this feels so good when you actually want it." He mouthed silently, knowing Clint could read his lips perfectly. 

Clint paused, licking his lips. He hadn't really taken Bucky's trauma into account when he'd let himself get caught up in this. Sure he'd thought about the mind stuff, but not the rapey aspect of things.

"We can stop any time. If anything's too much." Clint's face was filled with concern. 

Bucky reached down and pressed Barton's fingers deeper into himself. "I know. I trust you." He gasped. "H-hurry I want you so bad." 

Clint swallowed the lump in his throat and resumed prepping him. He tried to ignore the how deep the scars went in some places. When Bucky began to writhe and moan beneath him his thoughts were dashed. 

"C-clint stop, I'm gonna cum. H-haa!" Bucky pulled his hips back, gripping Clint's wrist with his one hand. The man had been continuously assaulting his spot without realizing.

Bucky closed his eyes, evening out his breathing.

When he finally felt his release ebbing back he let go of Clint's wrist. "I'm ready." He panted. 

Nodding, Clint slowly withdrew his fingers. 

When he moved to line his cock up properly, Bucky wrapped his legs around him.   
He arched hard as the first inch or so disappeared into him. 

Clint paused, waiting for Bucky to adjust.

"C-come on, Clint. I can take it. A-all of you." Bucky squeezed him with his thighs.

Despite Bucky's pleading, Clint took it slow. 

Bucky was mewing beneath him by the time their hips were flush together. "C-clint" he moaned raggedly. He felt so nicely full, it didn't hurt other than that initial burn. 

Clint paused only to shuck off his shirt.  
Bucky was surprised to see tattoos and a pierced nipple. 

He grinned and reached to tweak the piercing. 

Clint playfully smacked his hand away and popped his hips in one motion. 

"Oh my god!" Bucky cried as the action made Clint's dick firmly hit his spot. 

"More" he gasped. 

Clint was quick to set a gentle but firm pace, sliding into the velvety heat of Bucky's ass.

Bucky closed his eyes and rocked with the motions his hand wrapped loosely around his own cock.

When Bucky moaned out a deep; "Harder." Clint snapped his hips, slamming his dick home in Bucky's ass. The man beneath him arched and cried out so prettily. 

"Y-yeah! Like thaa-- oh fuck! Like that!" Bucky's moaning turned wanton as Clint kept that pace. The sound of flesh on flesh filled the room. 

"Clint I'm so close!" Bucky cried, grasping his dick just a bit tighter. 

"Cum for me, Barnes." Clint growled, heatedly through grit teeth. His own release wasn't far off. 

"J-just a little harder!" Bucky cried, his hips rotating in a tight circle, trying to get every inch of Barton in him.

Those hips were caught tighter in Barton's hands as he slammed his dick into him. Neither man could take much more. 

When Bucky came with a shout he pulled Clint onto him, nails digging into his back, teeth joining with the flesh of his shoulder. 

"Oh fuck, Bucky!" Clint moaned, fucking into him with no discernable rhythm as he chased his release, filling Barnes with copious amounts of thick cum. 

Bucky, shivering with aftershocks, pulled Clint into a deep, slow kiss.   
He'd forgotten this, forgotten how good this could feel. No, not forgotten he'd had it taken from him. Just like everything else. 

The pair stayed like that for a while, each taking their sweet time with the come down. 

Eventually Clint did extract himself from Bucky's tangled limbs. "I gotta call my wife." He muttered, fishing his phone out of his discarded pants. 

When he left the room, a heaviness, a guilt settled over Bucky. Fuck. He'd had sex with a married man. Probably ruined their friendship. 

What he didn't expect was Clint climbing back into bed with him five minutes later. 

"She's cool. Our arrangement is a call beforehand but she understood." Clint said, pecking Bucky's lips and pulling the sheets up around them.  
"Round two?" Clint asked with a cheeky grin.

The next afternoon saw Bucky walking a little funny but he was otherwise in the best of spirits as he made his way to Tony's lab.

Tony had sent word to him that his arm would be done shortly and that what was left of S.H.I.E.L.D needed to have a word with him. 

When he entered the lab he was surprised to see not Tony but some curly haired kid. Barnes' guard immediately went up.   
His eyes narrowed as the young man regarded him. 

"Mr. Barnes!" He waved him over. 

"We haven't met." Bucky practically growled. 

"Oh that's right! I'm Fitz and I was the one who. . . Um. I got the blood that cured you." The lad held out his hand.

Bucky let his hand hang in the air, not accepting it right away. 

"You smell like him." Bucky stated when he finally closed the gap and shook the young agent's trembling hand. 

Fitz' mind went to the pilfered soap. He turned red from the tips if his ears down. "May have stolen a bar of soap from. . . There." 

Bucky nodded and looked the young man over. "They hurt you?" He asked in that same gruff tone. 

"The Captain didn't." Leo assured him. 

Bucky quirked a brow.

"He's a little intimidating though! Especially with that eye." Leo tried chuckling but failed miserably. 

"Eye? He has beautiful eyes." Bucky was confused, showing it with a tilt of his head. 

"The one yeah but I mean the uh. . ." Leo made a motion over the side of his face and back over the top of his head. "Cy- cyborg bit." 

"Cyborg bit? What the hell does that mean?"   
Bucky shot back

Leo was saved any further buffeting by Tony entering with his new arm tucked under one of his own. 

"Am I interrupting?" Tony had an apple between his teeth and a small tool kit in the hand not holding the prosthesis. The apple slightly slurred his words.

"N-no!" Leo squeaked. "I just need Mr. Barnes to sign these!" He indicated the clipboard and Manilla envelope he was holding in front of himself like a shield.

"Gonna have to wait on Tony then. Left handed." He laughed dryly and took a seat on one of the few chairs scattered around the place. 

Leo hovered nearby. He knew who he was meeting with but, had to admit to himself what a treat it was getting to see Tony Stark work.

What he wasn't prepared for was the animalistic sounds of pain Barnes made as the arm integrated with his body. 

Tony stepped away from Bucky and closer to Leo. He was giving the man space to adjust, letting all the little tweaks and additions synch up with the man's brain as well as his body. 

"Lemme read over those." He whispered to Leo, slipping the files from him. 

Tony's brows quirked as he scanned the pages. "This really how Fury wants to handle this?" 

Leo nodded silently, still staring at Bucky. 

Eventually Bucky stopped twitching and cringing up every few seconds.   
"You're a damn mad scientist, Tony. I can feel every inch of it." Bucky breathed as he finally relaxed.  
Tony took the pen from Fitz and passed the paperwork to Bucky--- who indeed took the pen in his left hand. 

When he signed, Tony passed it back to Leo who scurried off. 

Tony's hand rest upon Bucky's metallic shoulder.  
"Welcome to The Avengers, Buckaroo."


End file.
